1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a headrest mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile, and a vehicle seat having the headrest.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle seat is disclosed, in which vibration transmitted from a vehicle body to the vehicle seat is transmitted to a dynamic damper provided inside a headrest so as to make the dynamic damper resonate. Thus, vibration of the vehicle seat is converted into vibration of the dynamic damper, thereby restraining vibration of the vehicle seat. In a vehicle seat described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 60-151135 (JP 60-151135 A), a dynamic damper is arranged inside a space formed inside a headrest. To be more specific, by fixing an inner cover to stays, a space is provided inside the inner cover, and, the dynamic damper is attached to the stays through a bracket inside the space.
In the technology described in JP 60-151135 A, the inner cover is attached to the stays in order to provide the space inside the headrest, and the bracket is used in order to attach the dynamic damper to the stays. In short, two components are necessary, one of which is used to form the space and the other one of which is used to attach the dynamic damper. This causes a problem that the number of parts is large.